The Chosen Ones
by ValerieRichards
Summary: People with multiple powers, a.k.a. The Chosen Ones, begin to pop up around the world. This is the story of one of them and her search to find others like her.


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Heroes, only **some** of the characters.

Author's note: I've only seen the beginning part of the first episode and I'm sorry, but I think this story fits this series. This is kind of a twist of the actual fiction story I'm hand-writing about a teacher in my school. It's the only way I get the annoying images out of my mind though.

Chapter 1: What Am I?

My 25 year old brother and guardian, Brian is always on my tail about things. Be careful, wait 30 minutes before going in the pool after you eat, well not that one, do your homework, and things like that. It's annoying if you think about it. Having a brother/guardian on your tail all the time.

"Alright, get out your notes" Brian said to the class. Oh, and I forgot to mention, he's also my U.S. History teacher. I'll be shocked if there are any more surprises like he's getting married in two months. The whole class sighed.

"Why" I sighed. Brian gave me a 'shut-up-or-else-I'll-pumble-you-in-front-of-your-classmates' look. I gave him the same look back and he looked down at his papers. We'd always gotten along until my parents died in a mudslide while on vacation two years ago.

"Okay, so……" he began. I was 15 now and an 'Invisible' in school. An Invisible is someone who is never really noticed unless they do something heroic. There are not that many Invisibles in my school, only like 16 people. The Invisibles are the lowest class before geeks and nerds. We, however, treat geeks and nerds great and most of them are our friends. The jocks and such are the highest and the most popular.

"Britney" my friend Alicia called to me. We had the same Social Studies period and sat near each other. The bell had finally rung and I was happy it was over. Oh yeah, my name is Britney, a.k.a. Brit, I have long brown hair and have green eyes to match beautifully. I have one annoying older brother and no sisters.

"Hey, what's up" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. Outside the classroom, we met our other friend Michael. The two of them are my BFF, or Best Friends Forever. Then, my brother came out.

"Brit, can I _please_ speak to you for a moment" he asked. I sighed. None of my classmates knew he was my brother or that we were even related. Only my brother's colleagues and my two friends knew we were siblings.

"Fine! I'll see you two later" I said. I followed him into the classroom and he shut the door. He went to his desk and sat down.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any sense? You don't do that in _**my**_ classroom or at home" he yelled at me. We'd usually get into fights like this.

"What? Sigh because all you give us is notes, notes, notes and you make sure that I'm doing _the_ best in Social Studies just because it's _your_ best subject" I yelled back. It felt like he was trying to push me too far. I wanted to do _my_ best and not his.

"I never said you had to be _the_ best in Social Studies, just that you had to pass" he screamed. I put my hands on my hip.

"Pass, as in 99 for a quarter average? You just want to keep up your reputation" I hollered. He stood up so fast that the chair rolled into the cabinet behind him. He rubbed his temples.

"You know what? I've had it, conversation over! Get out! I hate wasting valuable time when I could accomplish something more important. I hate you! I wish you were never born" he bellowed. I stared at him in shock and then ran out faster than ever. I wiped a tear from my eyes before I went into my classroom.

"Okay class…….." the teacher began. Then, the TV in our room turned on and a lockdown sign was on the screen. We followed the procedure that we learned earlier in the year.

"Hello kiddies" the gunman said maliciously. He had managed to find a way to get in. The teacher was e-mailing frantically. He pointed the gun at one of my classmates and I stepped forward, ran forward.

"Get that gun away from them" I yelled. I grabbed hold of the barrel and fought with him. Then, I made a HUGE mistake. I pulled the gun down and towards my stomach.

"Bye-Bye girlie" he said. He pulled the trigger and I doubled over. The bullet had hit me in my chest. By then, a couple of jocks in my class had tackled him to the floor and managed to sit on top of him to keep him there. They were making sure nobody else got hurt. My school had IM for the teachers and my teacher was IMing all the teachers.

"**BRITNEY! BRITNEY, WHERE ARE YOU**" my brother bellowed at the top of his lungs. The police had arrived and taken the gunman away already. He ran into the room and slid on his knees to me. My classmates were staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Br-Brian" I said. My voice was raspy. He nodded and had tears streaming down his face. This was the first time I'd seen him cry since mom and dad's funeral.

"Shh. It's me baby sis and I'm _**not**_ going anywhere. I love you _so_ much" he said emphasizing the word so. He pulled me into his lap and held me in his arms. I liked this and snuggled closer to him as best as I could. My classmates were staring at us in utter shock.

"I love you too Bri, I always have. You were always my hero" I told him. I felt his arms shake a bit. He never knew that he was my hero ever since the day I was born. He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me gently.

"I never knew that" he said quietly. I smiled weakly.

"I was keeping it a secret" I joked. He laughed, but I gasped in pain and closed my eyes. I died in my brother's strong arms.

"**BRITNEY! NO**" Brian yelled. I heard him, but from far away. I appeared outside my body in a misty haze. Brian was searching for a pulse in me and didn't find one. He began to sob uncontrollably. Then, I was sucked back into my own body.

"What the………." I asked as soon as I had taken my first breath of air since I died. Brian jumped and looked down at me. He brushed my hair off my face with one of his hands and he looked into my green eyes.

"Brit? Is that really you" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who else would it be you bonehead" I said laughing. He pulled me into a humongous hug. He swung me from side to side and he was crying still. I looked down at my body.

"Brit, what's wrong" he asked once he saw my face. I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary until then.

"_**What**_ am I" I asked myself. I got up as best as I could and ran out the door.

* * *

Uh oh! Please R&R!


End file.
